


catch in your throat

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Antagonism, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Chases, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Forest Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Dimitri chases Felix through the forest.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	catch in your throat

**Author's Note:**

> This skirts the line of consensual non-con; they fight and hurt each other but it's clear it's been pre-negotiated. Please read at your comfort. Thanks!

Branches snatch at his calves and his breath burns hot in his chest. He darts behind a tree, then another. The loud, crashing steps behind him grow closer, quicker than he expected. 

He’s fast, these days. Faster than Felix expected. He should be large, lumbering. Strong, sure. But agile? 

A twig snaps under Felix's foot and it's enough to draw attention. A large hand, cold in hewn metal, grasps his ankle, and he sprawls. A mocking, low laugh echoes through the brush.

“Did you think it would be that easy, Felix?” The hand tightens, and drags Felix through the dirt, roots scraping under his spine and leaves crunching into his hair. 

“Of all of the miserable failures that I am, I am, at the least, persistent.” He drags Felix under him. “You of all people should know that.” His eye is predatory, gleaming; his voice hoarse and deep. 

Overconfident. Felix kicks out once, twice, and enjoys the little huff of air that puffs from Dimitri’s lungs. It doesn’t show here this time of year, in the warmer part of Fodlan, but it would have in Faerghus. He scrambles out of Dimitri’s hold and shoves his fingers into cool, moist earth to pick himself up.

He laughs while he’s running. “Nice try, boar."

His heartbeat throbs in his veins and his breath is quick and harsh. The defeated grunt behind him makes him grin, and he darts forward again. 

He turns to taunt his pursuer, but too soon. Dimitri is already barrelling forth, and the two of them hit the ground again with a sharp exhale. 

Dimitri drags him up and slams his chest against a huge, old tree. He is already fumbling at Felix's clothing, furious and desperate. 

Teeth are at his neck, then, and the shameless moan scrabbles out of Felix's throat before he can claw it back. He throws an elbow, but impervious as Dimitri had been before, he is even more so now. 

The blow glances off his jaw, and he tightens a hand in Felix's hair. 

"Hit me again; I deserve it."

Felix closes his eyes and his cock stiffens at the murmur in his ear. He strikes back at Dimitri's shin with a flattened foot and hears a hiss of pain and then a deep chuckle in response.

"You're right; I am nothing but a beast; deserving of your scorn." 

Dimitri punctuates the last word with a rough tug at Felix's shirt. It rips and gives way, and the bitter cold bites at his skin. 

Bark scrapes his chest, and Felix turns a dark look behind him. 

"You haven't won." 

The deal had been that Felix would surrender when he could no longer run. 

"Shall I throw you to the ground and straddle you then? Who is the wanton beast now, I wonder?"

"You disgust me." Felix reaches back to bury a hand in Dimitri's hair and yanks roughly. His voice is more hoarse when he replies.

"I disgust myself." Dmitri bites again, hard, at the join of Felix's neck and shoulder. One hand holds him steady and the other yanks at his pants, impatient and clumsy. Felix reaches down to unfasten himself. 

He hadn't expected this animal to remember any of the niceties, and Felix isn't looking to be actually injured by this, so yeah. Fine. He thought ahead. He scowls as Dimitri drops a gauntlet to the ground and traces the plug in Felix's ass before pulling on it; lightly to try to get Felix to gasp, and then harder when it doesn't. He hears it drop, too, onto the dry leaves at their feet. 

A finger probes him, not gently, and Felix lets out a steady breath. He jolts in surprise when the finger bends, sending sparks snapping through him and pulling forth a harsh gasp. 

The wash of pleasure sends the autumn forest from his vision for a moment in favor of warmer surroundings: beds and blankets and candles and closeness. Dimitri's fingers are familiar; they call forth memories Felix swore to forget, of trembling lips and soothing hands and sweet, precious, discovery.

"Another." It's a whisper, a rasp, and he holds the tree for support. Dimitri must notice the way he's pressing back against the fingers stretching his hole, must know that the fight in him has yawned wide to an aching, burning need. 

Dimitri adds a third finger, and Felix moans. His head drops forward against the tree, and it's all he can do not to beg for it. 

Dimitri rustles behind him and the hot, wide press of him has Felix tossing his head back and gritting his teeth; he will not, he _will_ _not ask for this._ Like a thrown ball, Dimitri catches Felix's neck in his still-gauntleted hand. He bends Felix back toward him, and the pressure of his fingers is surprisingly light, as is the gentle slide of him past Felix's rim. 

Felix's mouth drops open, eyes shut tight. Dimitri's just as fucking big as he's always been, and the pressure feels like it will split him apart. Burn fades to tingle, fades to ache as Felix's body starts pleading in the way he will not allow his words to do. His hips tremble and his chest heaves. _Move, damn you_ , he screams silently, teeth clenched against the admission. 

Dimitri chuckles again, a low, dark sound that betrays him as well. He stays fully seated for long moments, heartbeats flaring and fading between the two of them. 

He pulls out slowly, almost all the way, before slamming back to the hilt. Felix cries out against his will; he's damned thankful they're in the middle of the forest with no one to hear but this awful boar; nothing to think about but this awful, massive cock. 

Felix growls and plants his feet as Dimitri takes up a punishing pace, iron-clad fingertips still squeezing little bruises into Felix's neck. Dimitri's thrusts lift Felix off his feet more than once; he pulls up onto his toes and arches his back. Felix lets wordless groans slip out now, and his fingernails dig into the soft bark. He'd forgotten how fucking _good_ this was, and he lets himself enjoy it, reaching down to stroke himself off and lose himself in it, as Dimitri slides, jerking and mindless.

"Felix." The word chokes out like a sob, and it sounds like it had in the early mist of the training ground, in the late night of the dormitory, in the quiet moments when Dimitri had truly meant it. It doesn’t sound mindless; it sounds more real than it has in years. 

Dimitri’s fingers squeeze hard and cut off Felix's air; he doesn't know if it's intentional or not but he _does_ know he loves the weightless, hazy feeling it evokes until the grip finally loosens and everything comes rushing back in an over-saturated, noisy cacophony. 

“Fuck, Mitya.”

Felix comes in his own fist, as Dimitri buries his head in Felix's hair. His rasping breaths are fraught with emotion, and his fingers push slowly through Felix's tangled strands. He pumps into Felix once, twice, three times, and stills. Felix hates the trickle of come that leaks out of him when Dimitri finally finishes breathing against his back. He hates how warm it is, the way Dimitri sighs and clutches him close, sharp breaths sounding almost like crying, before he pulls away.

Felix moves away, too, and redresses himself, his breath warm in the crisp cold. He takes a few steps back out of the woods, and then stops, head turned to the side. 

"Come on then."

If Dimitri knew, how far Felix would go for him. But he just grunts obediently and follows.


End file.
